Wars and Battles
This is a collection of all major wars, battles, and conflicts occurring since the end of the War of the Five Kings in 300 AC. Current Wars There are no currently on-going wars. Past Wars The Winter War (300-302 AC) * 301 AC - The Battle of Wintertown - Stannis and his men take Wintertown, fortifying themselves there while Ramsay waits within and the Bolton armies prepare themselves without. Northern Victory. * 301 AC - [[Battle of Ice|'The Battle of Ice']] - The Freys launch and offensive across a frozen lake only to find it collapsing beneath them - those that survive are betrayed by House Manderly, joined by hidden forces from House Umber. Ramsay Snow sorties from within the castle, only to be defeated and captured. Northern Victory. * 301 AC - The Siege of the Dreadfort - Rickon Stark, Jon Snow, and the forces of the North besiege and take the Dreadfort, though Roose Bolton escapes. Northern Victory. * 302 AC - The Long March '- The remaining Northern forces march for the Wall, to assist in the War for the Dawn. The Second War of Conquest (301-303 AC) Despite having long been thought dead, Aegon son of Rhaegar re-emerges in Westeros at the head of the Golden Company, intent on retaking the already war-weary Westeros in the name of House Targaryen. * 301 AC - '''The Five Sieges '- Immediately upon arriving in the Stormlands Aegon Targaryen sets about taking strongholds in the region, swiftly capturing four major castles before taking Storm's End after a mummer's trick and a bloody battle. Aegon Victory. * 301 AC - 'The Taking of King's Landing '- When a group of Sparrows opens the Mud Gate for Aegon's besieging army, the would-be conqueror sweeps into the city, pressing back the already weakened and divided guards. Many of the Watch defect or bend the knee, while most Lannister soldiers either die fighting, or retreat with the royal family to the Red Keep. Aegon Victory. * 301 AC - '''The Riverland Wars - Under the command of Harry Strickland, much of the Golden Company marches to restore order in the Riverlands. They join forces with the resurgent House Tully, fighting a long and bitter conflict against the Freys and their allies before eventually emerging victorious. Aegon Victory. * 301 AC - The Battle for the Isles '- Beneath the command of Garlan Tyrell, several of the Shield Islands are retaken while Euron Crow's Eye and his forces are maneuvering in the Whispering Sound, threatening both Oldtown and the Arbor. ''Aegon Victory. * 301 AC - 'The Burning of the Western Fields '- Rather than assaulting the heavily defended coastal strongholds of the Reach, Euron sets his men loose upon the western coastline of the region, burning farms and sacking villages for miles inland. Euron Victory. * 301 AC - 'The Battle by Oldtown '- Fresh loyalist levies manage to catch Euron unwares, joining in a terrible battle just east of Oldtown. The Crow's Eye is defeated and attempts to retreat toward the Shield Isles - only to discover that the Tyrells have already retaken them. Attempts to gather more troops from the Isles go unheard. Aegon Victory. * 301 AC - 'The Battle of the Broken Sails '- Euron and his fleet, already weary and worn, are engaged in battle off the coast of the Reach and destroyed by their opponent's overwhelming numbers. * 301 AC - 'The Battle of the Narrows '- Victarion Greyjoy, leading the fleet of Daenerys Targaryen, engages and destroys the royal navy off the coast of Westeros. With their shield by sea broken, Victarion then begins to ravage the coastal Stormlands. Daenerys Victory. * 302 AC - 'The Assassination of the Stormborn '- After her attempts to gather lords to her cause were met by refusals and silence, Daenerys, desperate for allies, meets with the Martells in the shadow of the Red Mountains. There she is poisoned, and her camp set alight - the Mother of Dragons and Breaker of Chains perishing in an inferno, as her sole surviving dragon roared above. War for the Dawn (303 AC) A mythic conflict taking place beyond the Wall in the year 303AC, the War of the Dawn is often described as a conflict between the Others and Men when discussed beyond the Neck, while those in the south are fairly convinced it was a battle between the Night's Watch and the wildlings. * 303 AC - 'The Battle for Hardhome '- His army reduced to only ten thousand men by the fierce winter which grips the land, Jon Snow leads an attack on an army of wights led by the Night's King. They are thrown back, many slain and turned. Others Victory. * 303 AC - 'The Battle of Dragonglass '- the survivors of the Battle for Hardhome make their final stand in a narrow gorge, placing themselves between the Others and the Wall. After a hard fought battle, the forces of Men are victorious, driving back the cold winds of winter. Nights Watch Victory. War of the Waters (306 AC) During the rule of King Tommen Baratheon, his master of ships, Aurane Waters, fled south with a fleet of stolen ships, meant to replace those lost in the Battle of the Blackwater. Aurane set himself up as a pirate king in the Stepstones, styling himself Lord of the Waters. After years of a tenuous but steady peace, war finally broke out between the self-proclaimed pirate king and the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Aegon VI Targaryen. *306 AC - 'The Battle off Bloodstone '- The Redwyne fleet and the remnants of the Royal Fleet meet Aurane's host outside the island of Bloodstone, securing the waters surrounding the largest of the Stepstones for the Crown. Crown Victory. After the large defeat, Aurane Waters fled to his stronghold, costing him greatly in the eyes of his followers. There were no other battles in the War of Waters, most of the pirates deserting or simply allowing the overwhelming numbers of the Crown's fleet and army to pass unmolested. War of the Rock (308-309 AC) After King Aegon granted Tyrek Lannister Casterly Rock and the Westerlands over his kinsman Martyn, resentment and bitterness stewed for years before finally resolving itself in a war between lions. * Late 308- Seventh Moon of 309 AC - '''Minor Battles and Skirmishes - For much of this period the conflict was carried out on a local scale, with raids across lands and minor battles fought sporadically. Indecisive. '' * 7th Moon, 309 AC - '''The Battle of Oxcross '- Both Tyrek and Martyn Lannister take the field alongside their armies and meet in a decisive battle near Oxcross. Tyrek emerges the clear victor, losing only one man for every five dead among Martyn's forces. Loyalist Victory. * 309 AC - The March on Castamere - Martyn Lannister advances on Castamere with the remainder of his forces, only to find King Aegon VI in residence. He is ordered to stand down or face execution, and surrenders to the loyalist forces present. The next week he is tried for treason and banished to the Wall. Loyalist Victory. Sons of the Kraken (322AC - 340AC) For nearly twenty years Ironborn claiming descent from Euron Crow's Eye haunted the Western Coast, raiding and pillaging as they willed. There were numerous raids and skirmishes during this period, though four stand out as unique. * 322 AC - Euric Sixshields - The first and arguably greatest of the Sons of the Kraken, Euric attempted to avenge his so-called father with raids into the Reach. He skirted the Redwyne fleet and burnt villages and towns along the coast, before being defeated both on land and sea, slain by a young nobleman of the Reach. * 324 AC - Aeron Halftongue - He and his reavers pillaged the coasts of the North for months, sacking villages and taking captives, before finally being put down in climatic battle. * 329 - 331 AC - Brine - A Drowned Priest in the Iron Islands who called for a return to the Old Way, but was discovered to be a pederast and a liar. Was thoroughly corrupt, and though he and his followers succeeded in slaying the eldest son of Asha Greyjoy, he was eventually caught and killed by her second son. Torric. * 338-340 AC - Joron Ravenspear - The last of the greater Sons of the Kraken, and in fact technically claiming to be a grandson, Joron led longships against the Riverlands, raiding inland south of Oldstones and along the Red Fork. His reavings distracted House Tully from the growing threat of the Red Brotherhood. War of the Lords Scorned (333 AC) After years of neglect and mistreatment by both the King and their fellow lords, the Lords Scorned imprison the son and heir of King Aegon VI Targaryen, and demand that concessions be made. * 332 AC - The Tourney at Harrenhal '- A tournament is held by Mycah Strickland to remember his late father, the once-commander of the Golden Company. Aegon VI is invited personally but declines - choosing to send his son instead. Mycah Strickland takes him prisoner. * 333 AC - '''The Battle of the Antlers '- With much of the Crownlands levies drawn to King's Landing in support of King Aegon's gathering army, several strongholds were undermanned. The rebels besiege, storm, and take the Antlers. Rebel Victory. * 333 AC - 'The Siege of Maidenpool '- The victorious armies from the Battle of the Antlers advances on Maidenpool, looking to cut off the Crown's access to the Trident. They besiege the holding. * 333 AC - 'The Battle of the Horn '- The loyalist army meets the main force of the rebels outside Sow's Horn, and battle is joined. After fierce fighting the royalists are pushed back, and the rebels take Sow's Horn. Rebel Victory. * 333 AC - 'The Assault on Duskendale '- Strickland and his army advance on Duskendale to ensure they aren't hemmed in by the loyalist defenders. The garrison in Duskendale has been bolstered by nearly three thousand men, most of whom are killed in the resulting brutal conflict. Duskendale is taken. Rebel Victory. * 333 AC - 'The Fall of Maidenpool ''- ''After the victory at Duskendale, word arrives that Maidenpool has fallen to rebel forces as well. ''Rebel Victory. * 333 AC - Strickland's Retreat - When word of Rhaegar's death finally gets out, the Crown's forces are bolstered by new levies as those Houses who feared to move against Harrenhal, lest their own kin be killed, raise their banners. The rebels decide to retreat toward Harrenhal, while Sow's Horn, Duskendale, and the Antlers are all liberated in their wake. Crown Victory. * 333 AC - The Bracken's Betrayal - Lord Bracken, unhappy with their war on the Crown, takes Harrenhal from within, turning on the garrison with his own men. He bars the gates to the returning rebel forces, who then have no choice but to meet the Crown on the field. Bracken Victory. * 333 AC - The Battle of the Banks '- Aegon's reinforced army meets the rebels in a bloody battle, emerging victorious. Strickland and many of his conspirators are captured, and later executed for their crimes against the Crown. A force is deployed to liberate Maidenpool. ''Crown Victory. Frost Uprising of 337 AC After a hard winter sweeps over the North, a band of rogue Northmen take up arms against their countrymen, turning to raiding in order to sustain themselves. * 337 AC - '''The Sack of the Square - After the increasing cold of the winter drives Hoarfrost and his men south, they descend upon the village that lies outside of Torrhen's Square and sack it without provocation, setting ships and homesteads ablaze and carrying off supplies. Companions Victory. * 337 AC - The Battle of the Barrowlands - The rebels take a small holding called Barrowhall and set about pillaging the countryside. Three armies of the North march to root them out, but the defenders attack the eastern army before all three could coalesce. Companions Victory * 337 AC - The Battle of the Kingsroad - Hoarfrost and his Companions make it to the Kingsroad, but are caught there by the armies of the North, now largely united. They meet in battle, and the Companions are broken. Northern Victory. * 338 AC - The Battle of the Fever - After a snowstorm and a long march, the rebels attempt to seize Moat Cailin only to find an army waiting for them. They retreat west, the only direction available to them, before being destroyed in a final battle at the headwaters of the Fever river. The Revolt of the Last Dragonrider/the War of the Shadow (349 AC) After years of tension and resentment between Baelon and Aemon Targaryen, an attempt to steal a dragon egg from Baelon's son Aemond proved the spark necessary to finally ignite war. Atop Drogon, the Winged Shadow, Baelon rose up against the Iron Throne. * 349 AC - The Siege of Longtable '- After returning empty handed from the Reach, Baelon and his forces advanced upon Longtable, the nearest settlement. They would lay siege to the holdfast for several weeks. ''Crown Victory. * 349 AC - 'The Shadow over Summerhall '- While on the march to Longtable, Baelon departs for Summerhall, planning to take the palace in the name of his rebellion and use it as his base of operations. Upon arrival, he is convinced by his good-sister Daena to turn back. Crown Victory. * 349 AC - 'The Burning of Longtable '- Upon arriving back at Longtable where his army still waited,Baelon descended upon the fortress astride Drogon. When Lord Merryweather refused to submit, Baelon unleashed his dragon upon the holdfast. Rebel Victory. * 349 AC - '''The Sack of Grassy Vale - As they headed east along the southern shore of the Blue Byrn, the rebel army besieged and sack Grassy Vale, taking from it foodstuffs, supplies, wealth, arms, and armour. Drogon was not deployed. Rebel Victory. * 349 AC - The Battle of the Byrn '- Baelon and his men finally encounter the Royal Army, led by Crown Prince Viserys and his brother, Prince Aegor. Battle is joined, with Baelon unwilling to loose Drogon until his right flank begins to fail - at which point he sets the battlefield alight. A lucky bolt takes Drogon through a wing joint, forcing the beast down behind enemy lines - Baelon has his dragon incinerate Lord Commander Rolly Duckfield and several more of his brothers in arms before man and beast are both slain by a hail of arrows. ''Crown Victory. The War of the Seven Banners (364-368 AC) Having grown tired and impatient with the Iron Throne's unwillingness to make good on promises made, in the year 364AC a group of mercenaries and leaders set out to force King Viserys III to give in to their demands. * 364 AC - 'The Battle for Redstone '- Beneath the direct command of King Viserys, a contingent of royal forces land south of Tyrosh on the island of Redstone intending to use it as a base of operations to threaten that city. The Tyroshi chose to engage. Iron Throne Victory. * 364 AC - 'The Battle of Corpse Lake '- The second of Viserys' fabled Five Landings, the forces of Aegor Targaryen led a daring assault on a larger Pentoshi force to stop them from joining forces with their allies. Iron Throne Victory. * 364 AC - 'The Battle of the Skirts '- The third landing would see a royal army engage the Myrish vanguard. The battle was bloody and costly for both sides, and though the Myrish force was not entirely destroyed, they were blocked off from Tyrosh. Indecisive. '' * 364 AC - '''The Siege of Myr '- After the remnants of the Myrish vanguard were destroyed, the way was opened for Aegor Targaryen and his men to lay siege to the city of Myr. * 365 AC - 'The Battle of Myr Harbour '- After Viserys' slow campaign against Tyrosh forced the retreat of Aegor from Myr, the youngest son of Aemon, Daeron Targaryen, led an army of fresh recruits against the city of Myr, winning renown and leaving Myr to be besieged by three armies over the next three years. Iron Throne Victory. * 365 AC - 'The Skirmishes of the Flatlands '- The second contingent of fresh levies from Westeros divert much of the Pentoshi relief column from reaching it's allies, engaging over frequent if not particularly fierce fighting for an extended period. Iron Throne Victory. * 365 AC - 'The Defense of the Sapphire Isle '- Hoping to draw away vital forces from the main theater of war, the fleet of the Seven Bannermen launch several assaults on Tarth. The ploy succeeds, King Viserys forced to send much of his troops to combat the raiders there. Iron Throne Victory. * 365 AC - 'The Assault on Dorne '- As part of their efforts to draw vital forces from the Essosi sphere of war, the Seven Bannermen also launch an attack on the coasts of Dorne - only to be resisted and eventually defeated by the locals. Iron Throne Victory. * 365 AC - 'The Second Battle for Redstone '- With much of his army gone to relieve Tarth, Viserys finds himself steadily pushed away from Tyrosh, forced to retreat to Redstone. There the Bannermen's forces attack, taking the island in a fierce and bloody battle, and besieging King Viserys III's holdfast. Seven Bannermen Victory. * 366 AC - '''The Slaughter of the Rocks - The relief force from King's Landing arrives on Redstone, breaking the siege and freeing the King while doing great damage to the Tyroshi army. Iron Throne Victory. * 366-368 AC - The Long War '- Pentos, Lys, and the Sea Snake all yield before the Iron Throne, while hostility continues with both Myr and Tyrosh for another year and a half before the two cities finally surrender. ''Iron Throne Victory. Conflicts Slaughter of the Septry (301AC) The trial of Cersei Lannister begins, and her behemoth of a champion proves victorious - though during the course of the fight, his secret is revealed. A blade thrust directly into the man's helm does not slow him down, and even as he murders the champion of the Faith the crowd rises up in righteous fury and pious disgust. Cersei Lannister flees in terror as the commonfolk attack Robert Strong, dozens perishing in the conflict. This sparks riots across the city of King's Landing - during which King Tommen is wounded, receiving an injury that would later prove his undoing. Crisis of the Sparrow (308 AC) With the power and arrogance of the High Sparrow ever on the rise, King Aegon was forced to take action against the head of the Faith in an effort to disband the Fatih Militant. * 308 AC - '''The Hour of the Nightingale - After negotiations between King Aegon VI and the High Sparrow broke down, the King on the Iron Throne gave the order for the arrest of several dozen key figures in the Faith Militant. In the dead of night the Watch went out, taking as many as possible into custody before the alarm was sounded. Crown Victory. * 308 AC - 'The Battle for Baelor's '- immediately following the Hour of the Nightengale, the Battle of Baelor's occured when the Watch attempted to advance on Baelor's Sept, fighting a horde of zealots, fanatics, and Warrior's Sons. Crown Victory. * 308 AC - 'The Battle on the Hill '- after the Gold Cloaks finally gained the summit of the hill, they were met by the remnants of the Faith Militant, as well as the Holy Hundred beneath Bonifer the Good. They fought to gain entrance into the Sept, slaying many in the process. Crown Victory. The Red Brotherhood (338 - 342 AC) * 338 AC - 'The Red Brotherhood is founded - 'Hagrim the Black creates the Brotherhood in response to the wrong doings to his people and the group turns to banditry to let their demands be known. * 341 AC - 'The Capture of Maekar Targaryen '- Maekar Targaryen is captured by the Red Brotherhood while he is traveling to King's Landing. He is brought before Hagrim the Black whom has him butchered alive, despite plees from his followers to offer him as a ransom to Aemon Targaryen. * 341 AC - 'Aemon Targaryen Marches in Vengeance -' Rejoining himself with Maekar's son Maegor Targaryen, King Aemon moves his forces towards the Rushing Falls where the Red Brotherhood is centralized. * 342 AC - '''The Battle of the Rushing Falls - '''The Crown is victorious over the Red Brotherhood, ending their activities and putting Hagrim to the sword. The Conflagration of the Golden Dragon (364 AC) An event that would later launch the War of the Seven Banners. King Aemon Targaryen made promises to many in Myr, Tyrosh and Lys to consolidate land in the Stepstones and Disputed Lands, in exchange for wealth and power. Initially believing they would work with Westeros to achieve this, the group of Essosi would prepare their armies and wait for Aemon to do the same. However Aemon never raised his armies and while falling ill after the War of the Shadow, told the Essosi that he would not follow through with his plans and promises. The Essosi were furious and eventually went to King Viserys after Aemon's death to make their demands known. Viserys refused, and the War of the Seven Banners would commence the year after.Category:Help Pages Category:Wars Category:Battles